Stolen Life, Taken Love
by KlancyAnn
Summary: Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi have a daughter, who was gifted with rare abilites. But the Soul Society wasn't the only one noticing her gift. AizenXOC, minor RenjiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

Parents. They are supposed to protect you, stand by you, and show you right from wrong. So, why is it that I'm here. Hueco Mundo, more specifically Las Noches. I can smell the iron of my blood, as it runs down a mark on my forehead. He's just sitting there, that smirk on his face. I look at my bruised and bleeding hands, and look up. I cough and stare,then darkness overtakes my vision.

But... You can't find out this story, if you don't know the beginning.

I'll rewind.

***

A teenage girl is sitting on the porch of candy shop. Her long pale blonde hair flys in the quick moving wind. The tops of her eyelids flutter as she opens them to reveal large emerald green eyes. She lets out a laugh as a pair of dark arms in circle her thin waist and tickle her.

"Mom! MOM! STOP!" She squeals rolling over, hitting her head on the ground. "OUCH! Dad! Help!"

She continued to giggle, as the tan women tickled her harder. A man leaning agianst the wall of the shop pulled down the hood of his striped hat. The tan women pulled away, and jumped up pulling the young girl up with her.

"Oh, Kei. Calm down," the taller women says, ruffling her hair. The man walks forward the sun shining down on him, the pale strands of blonde hair shine as he nears the two girls. He leans into the cane he walks with, and glances to the mother.

"Jinta! Come on, I actually got them together!"

Jinta comes running out of the shop, a camera. He skids infront of the three people, and yells.

"SMILE!"

The camera snaps, as the people turn to it.

***

A few hours later:  
Kei's POV:

"I really like it, do you mind if I keep it?" Jinta shrugs as he pushes and pulls the broom across the floor, sweeping.

"Why do you like it so much?" my mom says draping her arm over my shoulder. I smiled up at her, and leaned into her.

"I guess, because it's the only picture I have of our family." My mom, sighed and pulled away, kissing my forehead she walked into the shop.

"Honey, we aren't really a family." I heard her call from the other room. I sighed looking at the picture. She was right, I didn't even meet Kisuke, my father, until almost a year , I know him now, I live with him, he trains me. He's my dad.

"Here, Jinta. I got it." I walked towards him taking the broom in my hands, I started up on his pattern. "Go visit Ururu. She was restocking last time, I saw her."

He narrowed his eyes at me, then walked into the shop. I continued to sweep, my mind reeling. I looked up, shielding my eyes as the sun shone high over.

"Kei," I turned around to find a flustered Orihime standing infront of me.

"Hey, what's up? Why is your face so red?"

Orihime, smiles then pulls out a piece of paper.

"Toushiro asked me to bring this to you."

I stare at it, then take it in my hand. Opening it, I see clear, smooth, block lettering reading.

'Kei, the Head Captian wishes to speak with you. -Captian Toushiro Hitsugaya.'

I sigh looking at the note, I was really hoping to spend the little time we had before more drama started up, seeing as, we had just gotten attacked by bounts, then had to save Rukia, while we trained Ichigo. Well, rather my mom trained Ichigo, I just messed around really. "Are you going to go?"

"What? Oh yeah, ofcourse. If it's the Head Captian, it must be important."

Orihime smiled as we both started towards her apartment. I yawned, arching my back. We talked quietly, but I could sense she was htding something from me.

"Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?" Orihime looked away, not meeting my eyes.

"Uh... No, no, I don't."

I shrugged, but couldn't let the ominious feeling leave me. I knew that she was lying, but what about. When we reached Orihime's apartment, she smiled and welcomed me in. I could see Rangiku laying on the couch flipping through a magazine.

"He should be right through there," Orhime said pointing to a back room. I walked in, adjusting my skirt and shirt making sure that it was all straight. I hadn't ever meet the head captian, but I'd heard he was the creator of the Soul Society, or something.

"You came," Hitsugaya said, he was sitting on the floor crosslegged.

"Ofcourse, "

I was about to say more when the screen infront of us flickered. The Head Captian was standing, leaning into his cane, he had a long white beard and a large scar on his face. I stared then offered a smile.

"You are Kei Urahara. I should of guessed. You look exactly like your father, but have your mother's grin."

I smiled and stared.

"What can I help you with sir?"

I could tell by the change on the people also in the room's face, it wasn't good news. I sighed, and folded my hands behind my back.

"Kei. Do you know a man called Sousuke Aizen?"

I cocked my head to the side, and thought.

"Oh that guy that betrayed the Soul Society, right?" The Head Captian nodded. "What does that have to do with anything, sir."

"Kei, he wishes to kidnap you." I stared, how did this guy even know me. My mom may have held him when he tried to escape. But I had been standing on the sideline, trying to help some injured people, I was good at that.

"What? I don't even know him." The Head Captian looked to Hitsugaya then back to me.

"It seems that your power, is what attracted him to you." I blinked. My power? I just inherieted my mother's shunko. Soifon used it too, so what is the big deal.

"Not your Shunko, young one. Your fighting ability, and healing." I stared then it hit me. Ofcourse, my waikensu. A type of power I had been born with, it was rare, very rare. The person gifted with the ability was often troubled with visions of the future. I had my share of those, and I had just mastered it, a few monthes ago.

"My, my waikensu?"

The Head Captian nodds slowly, then stares.

"We are placing you under the protection of the Soul Society. A Soul Reaper will be on patrol around your home, twenty-four hours a day."

I sighed, and rubbed the back of my neck.

'Man, I hate it when people make a big fuss out of me.'

"Look, thanks for that... But I'm sure I'll be fine. I'm staying with both of my parent's, who are ex-captians. I'm sure, I'll..." But I was rudely cut off.

"Kei, you will accept the Soul Society's help." I turn to come face to face with my father.

"Dad?"

He stares, and looks to the screen.

"Thank You, Head Captian. We will be on full alert as well."

The Head Captian nodds,

"Very well, Kisuke. Please be safe, Kei." The screen then flickers and is off. I turn to my father, he's talking to everyone, but I can see a hint of worry in his eyes. I rest my hand on his arm, I can't breath. A sudden wave of nervous nausea flows over me.

"Kei?" I look up, and shivers run down my spine.

"Yes?"

"You ok?" I nodded, and rubbed my arms getting rid of the goosebumps. I wish what I had been saying, had actually been true. I wasn't ok. I was scared, which was rare for me. My mom had taught me to never show fear, to be strongfast to my beliefs. Never let the enemy know that you are fearful.

"Let's go home, ok?"

I nodded as he steadied me. The walk home was quiet, the sun was setting and I could feel night almost upon us.

"Kei, what happened back there?"

I shrugged, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I don't know. I guess...I got scared." I blushed, sighing. "Don't tell mom,"

"Why don't you want to tell me!" I heard before I was tackled to the ground. I squealed and was rolled over, my mom smiling down at me.

"Mom, you just, trained me better."

My mom cocked her head to the side, and pulled me up with her.

"Kei, it's ok. Your much braver than you think." She mused with my hair. "It's fine."

I hugged her, giggling. I looked up at the moon, is was a crescent. My favorite kind. My mom tickled me agian.

"Race you home!" She said, as she transformed into a black cat. I giggled.

"I'll win!" I said as I transformed into a white cat. Running after her. Little did any of us know, that we were being watched. A tall brown haired man, yawns before turning an dissappearing into a black hole. He walked slowly through a large fortress looking castle.

"Stark, what did you find out?" Aizen asked resting his chin in his hand.

"They told her," He said yawning softly.

"I thought they would, well..." He sighed, "I guess, we'll just have to get Aimi sooner. That's your mission, Stark. When the time is right, I'll send you to get, her."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." He yawns, before walking out of the room. Aizen chuckles and looks up.

"Kei, you'll soon be here," he paused. "If you want to or not."

***

Well, here is the first chapter! I hope this turns into an actual good story,so... Please R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

I jumped landing on the front of the porch of my father shop, morphing back slowly. My father had already throw me his jacket to cover up with. As I turned I smirked happily.

"I won!"

"No you didn't." I turned my mom was leaning agianst the door frame, smirking already fully dressed.

"But, I ran past you!" My mom held my clothes out to me, as I walked into the shop. I grabbed them, and cursed mildy.

"You can try agian another day," I walked into my room musing with my hair, when a soft knock sounded behind me.

"One second," I pulled my soft green dress over myself and turned around. "Yes?"

The door was pushed open lightly, and Renji walked in. He rubbed the back of his neck, and was looking down.

"You dressed?" He said, blushing lightly. He had made that mistake before. I chuckled and smiled pulling my father's coat back around me.

"Yeah, I am. What's up Renji?"

I heard him sigh softly.

"They told you?" I nodded pulling a towel of a hanger by the door.

"Yes,"

"You seem pretty calm about it."

"I am, because...I have nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going, and if they think they can force me." I cracked my knuckles. "They have another thing coming."

Renji chuckled. "I should of known."

"Should of know what." I say, walking behind my changing screen. I hung my dress and my father's coat on the top of it, pulling my robe tightly around me, pulling my long hair up as well. As I walked back out, Renji seemed to notice that I had just changed and started blushing.

"Did you just get naked."

I cocked my head to the side.

"I needed to shower, and that's usually what you do. Besides you didn't answer my question."

Renji continued to shake his head, and blush as he turned around and looked at a place on my wall.

"Wait,wait,wait. Renji, were you worried about me?" I smirked, knowing the truth would be soon revealed.

"I wasn't worried."

"You sounded worried," I pryed.

"I wasn't!"

"You sounded it," I said walked closer.

"Ok! Ok! I was, but Kei, you can't blame me. We've been friends for a long time. I had to hide it from you, had to be always watching your back. When you didn't even know."

"Wait! What?"

"The Head Captian ordered me to watch over you, when the Soul Society found out about the kidnapping. I couldn't even let you know."

I glared daggers at him, and couldn't believe it. I was being watched for monthes now. I glowered and turned.

"Get out,"

"What?" Renji turned to look at me.

"Get OUT!" I screamed, angry tears running down my face. I couldn't breath, the frustration building up inside me so much I would burst. I looked down at my hands, and could feel my chest shaking witht eh sobs.

"Kei, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be safe."

"I am safe! My parent's are doing a hell of a good job at it! They don't the Soul Societys help!"

The room was silent, the sound of Renji's footsteps was the only sound. I felt him embrace me, and he softly muttered into my hair.

"Kei, I will always protect you. Even when you don't want me too." Then he placed a light kiss on my forehead and left the room. My heart was pounding in my ears. To calm the over beating of my heart I toke a hot shower, the water nearly burning my skin with it's rage. I could feel the tears about to spill out of my eyes agian, as I leaned agianst the cold tile.

After the shower I pulled on my favorite pajamas and curled up in my bed. I hugged my teddy bear close and closed my eyes. Feeling a faint kiss on my forehead, I hear my mother mutter.

"Goodnight, Kei. I love you."

Then the nightmarish vision came.

***

I was standing in a room, the only contents were a large oddly shaped chair and a single light. I wore a dress of bright red and my hair was stacked up agianst the back of my neck. The chair moved and 'he' stood up. The room was so dark, I could only make out the outline of a broad shouldered male.

"Why did you call me here?" I snarled at the shadow. It chuckled.

"Oh, Kei. You know why."

I couldn't see the shadow anymore. It seemed to have dissappeared into the surrounding darkness.

"Tell me!" I screamed looking around.

"Didn't I tell you to not raise your voice to me." I heard the voice say, so close to my ear I could feel the warmness of it's breath. I whirled around, raising my foot to kick the person. But only came into contact with air.

"Kei, I might just have to teach you another lesson, won't I?" The voice said.

Then.  
I woke up.

I couldn't breath, my chest shook with sobs and dry heaves. Who ever that person was, whatever lesson he was about to teach me. Was something, I was not ready to learn...

***

Sorry, I had to leave off with such a horrible ending, but my head is killing me, and I'm just tired.

Thank you so much for all the favorites, I wish I would of kept track.

Please leave comments!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

As I tried to fall back to sleep, the man's voice kept echoeing in my head. My arms were covered in goose bumps, and sweat had made my shirt stick to my skin. I pushed my bangs back, agianst my flushed skin, and crawled out of bed. My legs shook underneath me, and I collapsed agianst the bed.

"Why am I like this? How could some random guy scare me so much."

I laid my head back agianst the pillows, my shivers have stopped, but the fear hasn't left my mind. I curled onto one side, and sighed. I didn't want to fall back asleep, the fear of hearing 'his' voice again,sent a new wave of shivers through my body.

I closed my eyes, and chewed on my bottom lip. I moved my fingers through my hair, and toke some deep breaths.

"Your ok, Kei. I know, it was scary, but...you'll be ok."

I heard the rustling sound of leaves, and jumped looking towards the window.

"Look, she talks to herself, and I thought her mom was crazy."

"Shh! We are supposed to just keep watch, not let her know we are here, stupid!."

"Don't call me that! Now, come on Ikkaku. We need to be quiet."

I climbed out of bed, and walked to the window, putting a hand on my hip.

"I can hear you." I said, my voice laced with venom.

"Oh, hehe. How are you, Kei?" Yumichika said, dropping from a branch of the large tree outside my window, to smile at me.

"I would be great, if I could actually get some sleep, without two idoits chattering on like magpies in the tree outside."

"I told you she was a bitch," Ikkaku said, jumping down next to him.

"Don't be mean, she's gone through quite alot today," Yumichika said, with another smile. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, as I looked myself up and down. Thank god, I had put on a pair of long pajamas. I usually just sleep in a cami and shorts. I crawled back into my bed, and said.

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"We're on guard, duh. Captian Yamamato, told you that he would set people up to watch you..stupid."

I glared at him, as he just shrugged and jumped higher into the tree.

"Don't worry, Kei. We'll be quiet." He shot me, a thumbs up, then jumped higher into the tree. I sighed, and muttered.

"That doesn't make this any more comfortable." I walked out the door, and into the kitchen to dig around for something to eat. After finding nothing but candy, I walked back to my bedroom and crawled back into bed. When my head hit the pillow, I didn't dream of the man, I didn't dream of punishment, and I didn't dream...of my near future.

"Kei!" A voice called out, all sing-songy. "KEI!"

I shot up, my hair frizzy around my face.

"WHAT!"

My mom stuck her head into my bedroom, grinning.

"Time for school. Ichigo is already here, to escort you."

I sighed, musing with my curls, that were sticking out in all directions.

"He's escorting me?"

My mom nodded, walking over and digging out my school uniform.

"Yup. Remember, Kei. You have to be safe, and he'll protect you...hopefully."

She grinned at me, before pointing to the clock.

"Hurry up, now!"

I sighed, stepping out of bed, and walking into my bathroom to wash my face, and pull my hair back into a neat bun. Applying a small amount of make-up. As I changed out of my pajama's and into my uniform, I yawned. The nightmare flashing in my mind.

A shiver ran down my spine, as the man's deep voice swam into my ears.

"Kei, I might just have to teach you another lesson, won't I?"

I let out a soft whimper, grabbing at my head.

"Kei, come on! We are already running late!" A pause, "Kei? Kei!"

I felt rough hands grabbing at my arms.

"Kei, what's wrong?"

I spun around, and opened my eyes. The shadow's dissappearing, the voice gone.

"What...Um, Ichigo...It was nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing? You were shaking, whimpering and just...mumbling. What happened? What did you see."

I bit my lip, and sighed. Ichigo knew my past, knew of my gifts. I looked at his, worried brown eyes, and mumbled.

"I had a nightmare...last night. I don't know who the guy was, but...he was very...cruel." I turned to look at him, and sighed.

"Well, it was just a nightmare. Let's go to school."

As we walked out the door, into the bright morning sunlight, I felt the nightmare leave my body, and drift away. I closed my eyes, and stretched my arms. Ichigo and I walked towards the school and I could feel a sudden surge of spirit pressure.

"Ichigo? Did you feel that?" I asked softly, looking around the street, not seeing another person.

Ichigo stared at the sky, and nodded.

"Yes, someone is here." I nodded my head, and slowly reached for the small dagger on my thigh. Then the feeling of massive spiritual pressure, knocked me to my knees.

"Ichigo!"

I felt rough hand grab my arms, pinning them to my sides. I let out a whimper and try not to a scream. I feel the person's large spiritual pressure, holding me immobile.

"Let her go!" Ichigo's voice lights up the area, and I open my eyes to look up at my perpetrator. He's a tall man with a goatee and a lazy expression.

"You won't be able to stop me or Lord Aizen. If Lord Aizen wants something, he'll get it."

I dug my nails into his arms, as he pinned my arms harder agianst my squirming body.

"I'm not some trophy that can be fought over, if this Lord Aizen really wants me he can come and get me!" I yell, trying to get away. The man sighs, and slowly turns towards Ichigo, who is now running at us with his sword in hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have a fight. Lord Aizen was very strict about her being at Las Noches in time for dinner. Good bye, Soul Reaper."

A flash of black and the man is dragging me towards a cold desert and tall white fortress.

HEY, so yah, I'm updating...

Finally!

I know, I know I promised a week but...I was just like...busy. :P Oh, well. I'll try to update very, very soon. Wish me luck.  
Please R&R. Love ya!


	4. Chapter 4

I yanked my arm away from the man, and stared around.

"Where am I?"

The man yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

"Hueco Mundo, the land of Hollows."

I stare at him, and slowly glance around looking for a place to escape. The man sighs, and mutters.

"There is no way out."

I let out a groan.

"Please, let me go. I mean, I won't tell." I try to let my words reach his conscience. "Please, I have a family."

He yawns, ignoring my pleas and starts to walk. The large gates of the fortress are thrown open and he grabs my arm pulling me through.

I stare around the area, everything is white, cold...sterile. I put my arms around my middle and shiver. I glance up at the dark sky, and see a crescent moon, and hear the familiar howl of a hollow.

Entering the fortress, the walls pass with a blur until we are at a large double door.

"There will be a girl waiting in there for you to change. Tell Lillinette to hurry, we are already running late." He mutters, as he pushes open the door. I turn to glance at him, before stepping through. My heart hammering in my chest. Thoughts colliding in my head.

"Where are my parents! Where is Ichigo? Where is Renji?" I want to scream, when a voice lets out a soft squeal.

"Oh, you're here!" I turn to look at a small girl with barely any clothing on and bright green-yellow hair. She grins at me.

"You must be Kei." I nodd numbly, as she takes my arm. "Don't worry, I won't eat you." She giggles again, as she pulls me across the large room and into a even larger closet and bathroom. Still talking a mile a minute, the girl, I assumed was Lillinette was talking so fast I could only make out a few words.

"Aizen. Dress. Pretty. Powerful. Problems. Soul Society."

I turned to her.

"What?"

She grinned.

"I've said to much."

I sighed, and she held out a dress.

"Here you go,"

The dress was a soft white, and went down to the floor in choppy layers. With a thick black hem along the top, halter. I stared, then shook my head.

"No. I'm not wearing that."

Lillinette sighed.

"Lord Aizen, strictly said that you are not to wear any of your...normal clothes."

I stared.

"I don't know him, and I refuse to listen him. I'll wear what I damn well please."

Lillinette giggled, but stopped herself.

"I'm sorry, but..." she paused, to lay the dress on a small chair infront of a large vanity. "If you won't put it on. I'll have to put it on you by force. We can make this easy or hard. What do you choose, Kei?"

I put my hand on my hip, and sighed. As Lillinette just smirked a bit wider, cracking her knuckles. I held my head up high, as I debated on the idea of a fight. I sighed again, and muttered.

"Fine. I'll put the damn thing on. But, only because I don't want to fight right now. I have a migraine."

Lillinette let out a squeal, and held the dress back out to me. I hastily shoved her away, to put the gown on and just as I imagined it hugged my top torso and showed a bit more cleavage than I regularly allowed. I stepped out from the bathroom and Lillinette stood by the door.

"We should go."

I looked down at my feet, they were still bare.

"What about shoes?"

Lillinette sighed, and grabbed my wrist.

"There is no time! We are late, late, LATE!"

She yanked me out the door, and into the hallway. The man that had lead me into the fortress, awoke from his snooze agianst the wall, with a start and grabbed me away from Lillinette.

"What the hell toke so long. I'm the one going to be murdered for getting her there late."

Lillinette sneered at him.

"Don't be such a baby, just say that it toke longer for you to get her."

"He'll know that I'm lying, stupid. Just give her to me, and go back to your room."

He pulled me down the hall, as I heard Lillinette yell.

"Stark, don't be such a douchebag!"

I glanced over my shoulder, as he continued to pull me down the hallway. With a groan, he ruffled his hair,dropping my hand.

"I am so dead."

I looked at him, but held my question, debating what the hell I could do to get away from him. I didn't have any weapons, and wasn't sure if I could use my waikensu in such an unfamiliar , the migraine I was feeling, was usually a sign of a vision to come, and I was not looking forward to that. I glanced around, looking for anything to use to knock him out, maybe I could find my way out. I sighed, knowing that I couldn't even remembered how to get back to were we just left.

Stark stopped so suddenly, I ran right into his back. He turned to glare at me, then he opened a even larger door that led into a large room with a long table and many chairs. The chairs were currently occupieded and I could see the familiar outline of a broad shouldered man. The same broad shouldered man from my vision. I reached up to grab onto my head, as the vision slammed into my mind and I fell into darkness.

Aizen turned to look at the door, already feeling Stark's spiritual pressure. He turned to look at him, as he saw that Stark had indeed fufilled his job and brought Kei to him. She stared at him with shock in her large green eyes, before grabbing onto her head and fainting. He clicked his tongue.

"Grab her, Stark."

Stark did as he was told and caught her, before she could hit the floor. He lifted her up a bit, and stared at him.

"What should I do with her?"

Aizen put his fingers together to make a temple.

"Place her in her seat, Stark. Then please take your own." He then let out a deep breath, "And would you also try to explain to me why you are so late?"

As Stark did as he was told, in a rather hurried stared at the blonde female in his arms. She was just as beautiful as he'd imagined. She had her mother's curves, and the light tan to her skin tone showed that she was indeed Yoruichi's daughter, but had Kisuke's pale palor. As her eyes softly fluttered open, and she looked up alert.

"Good evening, Kei." Aizen muttered with a soft smile. She sat up straight, and looked over his shoulder.

"Why did you bring me here!"

Aizen sighs, and ignores the question holding out a teapot.

"Tea? It's a new blend."

Kei stands up, wobbling a bit, and slams a fist on the table. The espada's turn to glance at the girl.

"Why the hell am I here?"

Aizen turns his gaze to Kei, and rests the teapot down on the table. Without breaking a sweat he releases a small amount of his spiritual pressure.

-KEI'S POV:

I let out groan, as the wave of spiritual pressure washed over me, making my knees hit each other, and my stomach turn.

"Strike one." Aizen mutters, holding up one finger.

I glare at him, as I refuse to let my eyes show the pain, I'm feeling.

"Had enough?" Aizen asks, a bit of conceitment in his voice. I shake my head, feeling a bead of sweat roll down my cheek.

"No."

I feel Aizen release a bit more spiritual pressure, and hold up a second finger.

"Strike two."

I bit my lip, as my knees release me and I slam into the ground, my head slamming forward.

"Stark, help Kei up."

"No, I'm fine."

I dig my nails into my thighs, as I stand my legs shaking. Cold sweat breaking out, on my forehead. Aizen turns to look at me, and all I can do is stare down at the table.

"Now, that your done being dramatic we can get started on the meeting." Aizen mutters, as he pours some tea into a cup near my shaking hands. I refuse to take a sip, when Aizen's voice fills the room.

"Drink, Kei. You'll stop shaking." I feel his anger, but slight hint of worry and take the cup placing it at my lips. I take a small hesitant sip, and swallow.

"Good girl, now that wasn't hard."

I bit my lip to hold back an angry retort. I didn't know what he meant by, 'Strike One,' or 'Strike Two,'. But, I was not going to find out. As Aizen turned his gaze back to the people sitting around the table, I slowly let my eyes take in the room.

There was only one door, and I knew that I wouldn't make it without getting caught. I sighed softly, and shifted around in the chair. I looked at the people sitting there, and slowly rested my palm on the table. If I could just use my waikensu, just for a split second I would be able to escape. I toke a deep breath, letting the familiar feeling of warm tingling cruise over my skin, starting at my fingertips and traveling up to the top of my head and the bottoms of my feet.

"Kei." I jumped, as Aizen addressed me. "I wouldn't think about releasing your waikensu, if I was you."

I opened my eyes, knowing that my iris's were glowing, a bright green.

"You can't control me. Not anymore." I said, staring straight into his cold brown eyes.

He stood slowly, and I felt the shift of power in the room. He was about to release his spiritual pressure. I dug my nails into my palms, and continued to stare, into his eyes.

"I'll give you till the count of three. If you stop, you won't be in trouble. If you don't...there will be consequences."

I nearly felt myself growl at him, as I felt the warm covering of my power over my body.

"I'm not some animal, that you can control." I paused, to lift my hands slightly up, the warm, tingling feeling causing my fingers to alite with a soft green light. Aizen's eyes glanced down at my hands, as he clicked his tongue.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but that'll be Strike Three."

I finally released my power, letting the light that was coating my body fly straight at Aizen. As I released, my light, I turned and started running. My feet nearly tripping over the long layers of my dress. I saw the door coming closer and closer, and then a pain seared through my shoulder. I toppled over, onto the cold floor of the room. I reached up to brush my shoulder, and as I pulled my hand away the deep red of my blood coated my fingers.

I sat up, trying to hold my shoulder, as I looked to see the damage my waikensu had done. I expected to see, fire and smell the ash. But, I just saw Aizen, walking towards me with a cold smirk on his lips. I pushed myself across the floor.

"That's enough, Kei. You're making a mess."

I glared at him, and stood slowly, holding my hand to the wound in my shoulder. Who had struck me?  
Aizen stepped towards me, with a hand out, and I swatted it away. I recharged my waikensu, and slowly lifted my palms. I was about to shoot out an orb of light, when a cold hand grabbed my wrist, and my waikensu vanished.

"I said, that's enough."

I looked up at Aizen, my eyes as cold as I could make them.

"I won't stop. I will fight you, until I am free."

He smirked, and slowly turned to the table. Only one other person had stood, and his hand's were glowing.

"Grimmjow, that was a good shot, but it was not needed."

I shot a glare at the man, who just smirked.

"Leave. All of you." Aizen commanded, his voice cold.

The fellow people at the table stood slowly, and left the room, with mild grumbling. I tried to pry my wrist away from Aizen's tight grip, but he held on securely.

"Now, Kei. I told you, to stop. I told you, that's enough. But, did you listen? No."

He paused, to slowly turn back towards me, with a slight glint in his eyes.

"And, I'm afraid, it's time for me to teach you a lesson."

"A lesson?" I snapped, curling my lip at him. I would show no fear, no pain. I felt my shoulder sag slightly, and pain rippled through my body.

"Yes, a lesson. You see, you embrassed me, starting a scene like that, and making a mess of my meeting hall. I will break you of this desire to upset me."

I slowly let out a laugh, and stared at him.

"You can try."

Aizen slowly twisted my wrist around, so that I was pinned up agianst him.

"Oh, trust me. I will."

Author's Note:

Hey, everyone!  
I hope you like this chapter. Hehe!  
Soon, you'll get to find out, how exactly Aizen plans to teach her a lesson. ;)  
I know, I'm mean.  
I'll update soon. :)  
-KlancyAnn


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at Aizen, not letting fear creep into my eyes, as he stepped closer to me.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" I asked, slowly stepping away, I bumped into the wall, and glanced around.

"If I can't teach you a lesson, by normal means,"

He glanced at the wound in my shoulder.

"I'll just have to try, another method."

I tried to slide down the wall away from, the advancing Aizen, but his arms slammed into the wall around me. He stood, over me, looking down on me with a glint in his eyes.

"You have two seconds to step away from me, or I'll move you."

Aizen chuckled, as he stared down at me.

"Oh, please. You can barely stand, by trying to use the full extent of your power, you've not only exhausted yourself, but made yourself utterly powerless. Not to mention the giant cut in your shoulder."

"That wouldn't stop me," I said, with a grimace, as I realized he was right. He arms were holding me agianst the wall, and I could feel the heat of his body agianst my own.

"I like that spunkiness you have," Aizen paused, to run a finger down my cheek. I pulled away from his hand, as he muttered. "But, the attitude needs a change."

"I have no problem with my attitude, except that I don't want to be here caged up like some animal."

Aizen chuckled agian, as the finger continued down my neck, and the straps of my dress.

"When you act like an animal, you get treated like one."

His fingers, slowly lifted the strap of my dress, and slide it down my shoulder. I pulled away from him, but I could feel the unfamiliar feeling of fear starting in my belly. I understood, the lesson he was going to teach. I shivered, as he leaned closer to me. His breath warm agianst my cheek.

"Why so quiet, Kei? Are you scared of me?"

I bit my lip, and slowly looked into his cold eyes.

"I'm not scared of anything."

Aizen slowly pressed his lips agianst the side of my jaw, and I felt him slowly slide his lips down to rest on my ear, as his whispered.

"Your eyes are decieving you."

I closed my eyes tightly, trying to think of way to get away from him. Away from his lips. Away from the burning sensation they left on my skin. I felt him slowly slide his lips down to my neck, softly trailing his hand down to rest on my hip.

"Stop." I said softly, feeling my skin burn with the feeling of his kiss.

"Stop what, Kei?"

Aizen slowly kissed the spot above my cleavage, I could feel my heart hammering in my ears. I'd never done anything with a guy, ever. I was terrified of losing something so precious, something so innocent to a man that wanted to destroy the Soul Society.

"Stop kissing me."

"I'm not kissing you, Kei. I'm just placing my lips on areas of your skin."

I tried to pull away from him, but his grip on my waist just tightened.

"If you truly want me to stop Kei," Aizen's voice came closer to my ears, as I felt him stand at his full height. "Say, that You're sorry."

I bit my lip, there was no way I was going to apologize. I closed my eyes, as I heard Aizen slowly let out a sigh.

"Is that a no?"

"Hell yes, it's a no." I said, before my mind could stop the words from leaving my mouth.

Aizen slowly shook his head.

"You haven't learned a thing, have you? I guess I'll just have to try harder."

I bit my lip harder, feeling the soft taste of blood in my mouth. I tried to pull away from his hands as the slowly slide up my body, to rest just beneath my breast. He was waiting, thinking I would give in. I could feel my body shaking, with fear. I couldn't let him see the fact that he had me. I couldn't be swayed with beatings, or be swayed with threats. But him, threating to take my purity, that last bit of innocence I still held. Scared me to my core.

Aizen clicked his tongue, as one hand grazed over my chest. I toke a breath, and tried to steady the pounding of my heart. I felt his free hand travel down my body to slowly start pulling up the layers of my gown. I bit my lip. I wouldn't give in. I wouldn't give in.

Aizen leaned forward to place his lips lightly agianst my cheek, and started to leave a trail of kisses agianst my flushed face.

"All you have to say is, 'I'm sorry, Lord Aizen,'." I felt him murmur, agianst my cheek. His hands raking over my body. I shook my head, as his slowly sighed and I felt his lips moving across my face gently, until they were just centimeters from my own.

No, I wouldn't let him kiss me. I wouldn't be able to handle that. I wouldn't be able to think that not only has he been invading my body, but not my lips. No.

I pulled away from him harder this time, and I knew there was no escape but...defeat. I let a soft breath, release from my lips as I muttered.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen."

"What was that?" Aizen said, his hands stopping in their tracks.

"I'm sorry, Lord Aizen." I said clearier, the words felt like poison on my tongue.

I felt Aizen pull away from me, and stepped away.

"Was that so hard?" He asked, with the evil glint in his eyes.

I slowly looked down at my feet, and tried not to let the tears in my eyes fall. He'd done it. He'd broken me.

I heard him start walking away, and then call over his shoulder.

"There will be someone in here shortly to check on your shoulder."

I nodded my head, as I feel onto my knees. My body shaking with fear and anger. The sick taste of defeat on my tongue.

Author's Notes:

Hey! So, I updated! Sorry it's so short. I was like...I need to write.

So! I did!  
I hope ya'll like it, I feel like this was...ok-ish.  
Tell me what you think, dearies!  
Love ya!  
-KlancyAnn 


End file.
